Sexy Santa
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Leah ponders about what she wants for christmas with a little help from Santa.


_**Sexy Santa**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Twilight or its characters only the plot._

* * *

><p>All of La Push was quiet and peaceful as the clock struck midnight and Leah was sound asleep upstairs, snuggled warmly in her bed when she heard hushed movements coming from downstairs. She mumbled incoherently and buried her face further into the pillow hoping it would go away. When she heard what sounded like bells she lazily opened one eye, sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but the bell like sound got louder and more insistent; she groaned and huffed.<p>

"Embry go see what that is."-she said as she threw the pillow over her face without opening her eyes. Embry didn't answer and she was too tired to yell at him to get his ass up and do as he was told. Finally the bells stopped and she sighed happily and went back to sleep. Minutes later however, the sound resounded again making her ball her fist and roll over. When she rolled over she expected to feel a large, hard, warm body lying next to her, but there was nothing there. She blindly moved her hand around the empty space and when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see an empty mattress.

She tried to think if he had patrol, but knew he didn't and felt fear creep up inside her. She sat up and looked around the room then got out of bed and went to the bathroom inside of their room to see if he was in there, but he wasn't. She sat on the bed trying to figure out where he could be on Christmas Eve when the bells from downstairs began to ring again, this time louder, causing her heart to pump faster. She nervously got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"Embry?"-she whispered as she turned the corner and the bells got softer.

"Embry is that you?"-she whispered more urgently and approached the top of the staircase.

"Embry I swear to God if you're fucking with me I'm going to rip your dick off, wrap it, and give it to you for Christmas!"-she whisper yelled. The bells slowly, eerily stopped and Leah swallowed as she started her descent down the stairs.

She noticed the fireplace was lit and freaked a little because she remembered Embry putting it out before they went to bed. Her steps slowed as she hit the last step. She saw movement coming from where their Christmas tree was positioned and turned to see a huge red figure standing in front of it with its back facing her. Her heart pounded louder and her hands began to sweat. If this were any other time she would have just beat the shit out of whoever dared break into her home, but because Embry was missing she was scared that whoever this was would be able to dispose of her easily if they were able to get him.

"It took you long enough."-the figure said in a deep and if she's honest sexy as hell voice. She didn't know if she should be scared or turned on.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband? I'll whoop your ass till' New Year's if you hurt him."-she said as she slowly moved towards the figure. It wasn't until she was closer did she smell a familiar scent.

"Embry?"-she asked relieved and pissed that he woke her and scared her shitless

"No." he said turning slowly "I'm Santa Claus or sexy Santa for short."-he said grinning.

Leah was about to yell at him for playing games when she saw what he was wearing and started to laugh loudly.

"What the fuck are you wearing and where the hell did you get it?"-she asked as she continued to laugh. It was when Embry opened the huge, ridiculous, oversized coat that her laughter turned into drooling. There he stood with the hood on, coat open with no shirt on underneath and overalls that hung so low she could just make out the start of his manhood. The suspenders made him look more muscular if that was possible or was it the fact his chest was glistening and made his pecks look so good she was suddenly hungry…and not for food?

He looked like a sexy/badass/fine as hell Santa and him currently licking his lips was not helping her current drooling.

"Sexy Santa."-she whispered nodding as she lustfully looked at him from head to toe making his eyes darken in his own lust and emit a low and sexy growl from his chest, which she returned. He slowly moved towards her never taking his eyes off of her. When he was in front of her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply and released it with a groan.

"Your scent drives me crazy."-he said huskily into her neck and she shivered

"What are you doing?"-she asked clearing her throat and stepped back to look up at him, but he made sure she remained in his grasp.

"It's midnight I had to deliver my gift."-he said as he rubbed her lower back.

"And what gift is that?"-she asked playing along.

"Well you never did come to the mall to tell me, so maybe you should sit in my lap and whisper it to me in my ear."-he said leaning down to nibbled on her lobe making her release a sound that resembled a purr, which drove him even wilder as another growl slipped his lips.

He moved backward and sat in a chair he had already placed by the tree and sat her in his lap and she straddled him.

"Now tell Sexy Santa what it is you want for Christmas."-he said smirking and massaged her thighs.

"Well I don't know what I should ask for."-she said wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"If you want I can think of a couple of things for you."-he said eyeing her cleavage that was staring him in the face and looked so welcoming as it was incased in her red laced, silk pushup gown that left oh so little to the imagination. He was _so_ glad he bought it for her.

"Let me help you think of something."-she smirked and began moving her hips around in slow lazy circles and scooted up with each rotation of her hips until she was on top of his steady hardening manhood. He sucked in a breath and groaned as she continued to move her hips lazily.

"Is it helping?"-she whispered in his ear and his reply was a growl.

She started moving her hips faster and slightly lifting then sliding back down with each circle making Embry stand a full attention and grip her waist hard, almost desperately. She leaned in to nibble his neck and he threw his head back as she drug her teeth down from under his chin to the base of his neck then licked her way back up to sooth it then sucked on his pulse point. Embry started to move his hips to meet her every move making her moan and suck on his neck harder. They set a pace that had both of them panting and half closing their eyes.

"Embry-ooh...ooh…"-she moaned forgetting what she was about to say when he suddenly thrust up hard making their centers meet in the most delicious way.

"I think I figured out what I want."-she panted as he grabbed her ass and squeezed and moved her on him at a faster pace.

"What would that be?"-he asked panting just as hard

Her answer was reaching down his inside coveralls and giving him a hard squeeze followed by a long and agonizingly slow stroke.

"Ahhh…Lee…baby…ohh…."-he moaned and held her closer to him as he stood from the chair and laid her down under the tree.

"I think we have some unwrapping to do."-he said huskily as he began to remove her close, but was so aroused that he just ripped the stupid thing from her body making her gasp. He gazed at her and growled then removed his coat and threw it and hastily went for his pants.

"No don't take them off!"-Leah exclaimed through her lustful haze.

"Then we're kind of going to have a problem don't you think? If I don't take my pants off then my little helper won't be able to get to Santa's workshop."-he said looking at her and growing more aroused with every breath she took as her chest rose and fell.

"Damn, you just look so good in this I wish you didn't have to. But, since you put it that way take them off. And your helper is anything but little."-she said as she reached for his suspenders and ranked them down and slid his pants down his hips. He kicked them off and lay completely on top of her.

Leah started moving around trying to get to what she wanted most.

"Stop being naughty Lee."-Embry said smirking at her as he lazily rocked his hips back and forth letting her feel just enough to groan, but not enough to moan and scream his name…well maybe enough to scream.

"Embry I swear if you don't stop fucking with me I'll-"

"Rip my dick off and give it to me for Christmas I know."-he said laughing and when she went to reply he bit her neck hard where he marked her only a few months ago on their honeymoon. Her yelp turned into a long hard moan as pleasure spread through her making her arch into him and curl her toes. She threw her head back as he licked and sucked the blood that was dripping from her neck. She reached between them and stroked him; he faltered and buried his face into her neck.

"Embry..."-Leah whispered rubbing his back and he pulled back to look at her with the darkest eyes she's ever seen. He growled at her and the vibrations were just too good and she growled back as her eyes darkened to rival his.

"I just want to make sure we enjoy our first Christmas as a married couple and make it memorable."-he whispered then leaned in and kissed her passionately. He continued to kiss her as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and moved his hips in a circular motion. Leah moaned loudly and he growled and bit her lip.

"It will be when your little helper comes in my shop already."-she groaned impatiently. Embry chuckled then leaned down to kiss her again.

"As you wish."-he whispered and slowly thrust forward in one of the many thrust he would push that night and finally make her moan and scream his name.

Embry made sure she enjoyed her gift all through Christmas morning, noon, and night making it a very sexy and Merry Christmas and hope for the New Year.

Fin :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! I did it I finally made a one-shot go me! Had this idea during Christmas forgot to write and post it & I've been wanting to write a L+Em for a while, but I'm still devout to Blackwater *pumps fists*. Like I said from my first story I don't writ lemons, so you'll have to read between the lines and take the hints ;) It's funny I don't write lemons, but I read them o_0 smh._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or you won't get a sexy Santa next Christmas. I have to admit I want one myself after writing this :)_


End file.
